Neko's Dreams
by perverted monk slayer
Summary: MeyRin is half cat cat demon and Sebastian finds out about her cat side. How will this go down
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the rooftop, just as the sun was about rise. My mind started to wonder .to Mr. Sebastian. Just the thought of him made my heart throb and my tail curl up. His silky black hair, his crimson eyes he is perfect at every thing he does. I am so clumsy but not today I will be the perfect maid. I got up and jumped to my room and slipped my guns in my thigh holders. I hid my tail, ears, teeth, and claws and when to work.

I didn't break any plates a made the manor spotless even Sebastian was impressed with me. I was so happy. When I got back to my room Mr. Sebastian knocked on the door that I got so flustered my tail and ears popped out.. Thankfully my cap covered my ears but my tail was waving around everywhere. Then Sebastian walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

I threw the closes thing at hand, which happened to be a bed sheet. I jumped and pined him down. Now I was one top of Sebastian my mind started to wonder things. I need to get back at the task at hand. "MeyRin why are you on top of me?" asked Sebastian. "I am naked." "Why did you throw the bed sheet on me then, instead of covering yourself with it?" I SHOUD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT! "You frightened me ." "ok, can I get up now?" he asked. "Sure. " I responded. I took the bed sheet of him and covered me in the blink of an eye. God I look like a nun. "I am sorry for intruding in on you in the state of undressed, but I came to congratulate you for cleaning the house so well." said Sebastian. He walked over and kissed me on the lips, and whispered in my ear "Good job.". he left in the blink of an eye.

Sebastian's POV

She threw a bed sheet over me , because she was undressed! She tasted so sweet. I have tasted that somewhere before. Just the thought of in make me leak demonic energy.

I

Neko demon.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so embarrassed. I threw a bed sheet over Sebastian! He kissed me, on the lips! I smelled a demon not long after that. Is Sebastian a demon?

Sebastian POV

I bought bocchan his tea. I can't wait for tonight. I am going to make sure Meyrin is a Neko demon. (note: Neko demons are rare they smell intoxicating to demons and can make them go crazy.)

Later that night in Meyrins POV

I was changing when I smelled a demon I looked to the window and caught a glimpse of black hair. I pulled my gun out and walked to the window which was open and looked out, but saw nothing. Weird. Next thing I know there is a knock on the door I put my maid uniform on in the blink of an eye. Hello? Meyrin may I come in? Sure. Sebastian walked in. I had hidden my ears and tail, but I know I can't hold it for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian walked in and sat on my bed next to me. The next thing I know my arms are pinned to my sides and Sebastian is on top of me with his arms and knees on either side of my body. I was trapped. Sebastian leaned down licked the shell of my ear, and said "I know what you are." I got so flustered and scared my tail and ears popped out. My ears were covered but, the end of my tail was hanging out. Sebastian's hand traced down my side to my tail, and softly stroked it. He raised his hand up and took off my cap., and started stroking my ears. I started purring loudly. Got so amused, flustered ,and confused that I completely transformed to a small burgundy cat with a symbol on my left shoulder.

I realized what had happened while Sebastian was petting me. I grabbed my maid outfit in my jaws and run to the nearest bathroom. When I got in there I calmed down, and slowly became human again. I changed into my uniform and barged back into the room.

Sebastian was sitting there with a surprised look on his face. "GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" I yelled but still quiet enough that I would not wake anybody up. Sebastian left the room but not before smirking and saying "As you wish my lady."


	5. thanks for reviewing

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. So I will give you cyber cookies!

I will update today. Here are the people who reviewed

Perry Sutcliff

Lady of Black Millennium

InvaderPhantom16

Thank you guys so much for reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian saw me turn into my full cat form! Only one other person has seen me turn into my full cat form. Tears streaked down my face as I was remembering that day.

Flashback

_A nine year old Meyrin is running down an alley covered in blood. Her eyes filled with bloodlust, sadness ,and pain. Two men down at the alley say 'hey they little girl lets have some fun." their speech slurred. They corner her. Fear fills her eyes "no" she whimpers._

_She turns into a small burgundy kitten with a symbol on her shoulder, and runs from them. She runs to a small mansion and paws and scratched the door trying to get the attention of the owner. She gives up and curls up in a ball. Soon a young man comes to the door and sees her. He picks her up and takes her inside. Soon after coming inside she transforms into her human self._

Cliffy here guys but the next chapter will be up today soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_i woke up in a soft bed. Fear filled me as I remembered last night, I looked around and saw a young man 20 with shaggy bluish hair he look like a noble. I thought he was asleep. He startled me when he said " you are finally awake young one." He looked at me with gold eyes that looked so nice "care to explain what happened last night? " he asked. "My mm and dad were in a carriage wreck, I ran away these two drunk men tried to corner me when I turned into a small burgundy kitten and came here. I'm sorry for frightening you." I said. "My name is Vincent Michael. you did not frighten me, what is your name miss?" he said "Meyrin."" How about some tea, I shall be back soon."_ End of flashback. I lost everything that night, but gained a friend. I miss him so much. I curled up on my bed and cried. Unknown to Meyrin Sebastian was listening out side the door. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK What happened to Vincent I wonder? CLIFFY I do this a lot. I give cyber cookies to reviewers! 


	8. Chapter 8

"Sebastian I know you are behind the door." "Why?" Meyrin asked. "i was walking by and smelled you crying." Sebastian replied. "ok, i am taking the day off please tell the young master."i said. "yes m'lady" sebastian left Meyrin alone in her jumped out the window and ran as the rain started pouring. "Goodbye for now my love"


	9. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri,  
lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex  
scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the  
petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on  
DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing,  
so that we know we're doing it together),  
do NOT go onto 'tread,don't review, don't message your  
friends,don't update

. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we  
take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash  
Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we  
cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


	10. Chapter 9

(Question time :D One Meyrin is questioning sebby being a demon but is not positively sure. She hear the slip and kinda made her wonder abit. Two Vincent may be showing up read and find out. :3…Sorry about disappearing but I lost inspiration…but when I saw I had like 30 reviews I was like OoO,,,I have to finish this for them…So here we gooooo)

Meyrin ran to the safest place she could think of. The rain was pouring hard on her Maid uniform, I was soaking right through. 'So cold' she thought. She ran for so long till she thought her legs would burst. Rain stinging her cheeks as she ran. "Finally I am here." She said softly. She looked at the small cottage with forest green walls and a dark brown roof with light blue window covers and a small garden in front with beautiful flowers and some vegetables. And a small stepping stone path to the beautiful wood door. She smiled softly remembering all the memories she had here. She softly walked up to the door making sure to only to step on the stone like a child. Giggling softly she knocked in a pattern of the tune they made up. A young man of 20 answered the door he had shaggy hair slicked back in front and held in a short ponytail with a gold ribbon, he had gold eyes that looked very old, he wore a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbow and a dark brown vest, with a gold pocket watch glinting in the light. He wore brown trousers that stopped at the knee with brown shoes with a gold buckle. "Vincent! I am so happy to see you." Meyrin exclaimed. "Meyrin, I missed you so much. What are you doing around here?" Vincent replied. "I needed to talk to you about something's.." Meyrin trailed off. " Oh, well sit down and tell me what is wrong." Vincent replied. Meyrin sat down on the red velvet coach, and looked around nothing had really changed since she had been here last. Small room with soft peach colored walls with dark wooden flooring, two good sized red coaches a small glass coffee table with works of art between the slides of glass. Pictures of him and her together throughout the ages. A small picture of him and his wife and daughter sitting on the mantle. He walked into the kitchen and made some peach tea her favorite. He walked back in and gave her a cup. "What is wrong love?" he asked softly. "You remember how I went to work for the Phantomhive household?" she asked. "Yes love I do." Vincent replied. "The butler, Sebastian Michaels, I suspect is a demon. And um I am attracted to him. What do I do?"


End file.
